masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 20
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XX) Phoenixclaw blickte vom zusammengefassten Bericht auf. Sie befand sich immer noch auf dem Observationsdeck, wobei aber nun diverse System-Ansichten und weitere Hologramme neben ihr schwebten. „Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Die Geth haben immer noch den Reaper-Code in sich. Ich dachte, mit der Zerstörung des Schlachtschiffes kämen wenigstens die orbitalen Geth-Staffeln wieder zur Ruhe…“ „Kurz nach der Zerstörung wirkten die Geth zerstreut, doch dann griff ein Kurzstreckensignal von der Planetenoberfläche. Die Angriffe sind nun nicht mehr so direkt, momentan agieren nur noch einzelne Jägerstaffeln gegen die Quarianer, die außerdem bereits Notreparaturen machen.“ „Was ist mit dem Kerl, der sofort losgeschossen und mir ein schlechtes Gewissen verpasst hat?“ „Laut EDI gab es einen kleinen Disput, gefolgt von einer gepfefferten Faust in die Magengegend von Admiral Han'Gerrel. Er wurde von der Normandy geworfen und sitzt nun in seinem Flaggschiff.“ „Ok, und was ist mit dem abgestürzten Admiral?“ „Shepard ist dahinter.“ „Sehr gut. Hast du schon etwas über besagtes Signal und den Code rausfinden können?“ „Ja. Die Geth werden durch ihn intelligenter und eigenständiger. Es ist praktisch ein Upgrade. Sie stehen damit fast auf der Stufe einer entfesselten KI, einer KId. Wenn sie eine Weile ohne Reapereinfluss und Gewalteinwirkungen von außen damit leben, könnten sie ein jeweils eigenständiges Bewusstsein erlangen und somit zu mehr oder weniger vollständigen Künstlichen Identitäten werden. So wie ich.“ „EVI, du bist ja auch nur die Krone der synthetischen Schöpfung. Dich kann niemand übertrumpfen.“, meinte Phoenixclaw lächelnd, worauf EVI das Gesicht verzog. „Die Reaper sind unsere Krone, auch wenn sie ihre Macht missbrauchen. Anderes Thema, ich habe Kopernikus und seinen treusten Agenten in der Leitung. Ein Geth, der sich Legion nennt.“ „Ach, lerne ich endlich den geheimnisvollen Geth-Agenten kennen, der gegen die Reaper und schließlich auch die Kollektoren kämpfte. Schön. Stell es durch.“ Die beiden Geth erschienen. „Admiral Phoenixclaw, wir haben von der Zerstörung des Geth-Schlachtschiffes erfahren und auch von dem Missbrauch unserer Agenten.“, fing Kopernikus an. „Missbrauch?“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw verwundert. „Korrekt. Ich war der Sender des Signals. Durch mich haben die alten Maschinen die anderen Geth kontrollieren können.“, antwortete Legion. „Ist es dann sicher, dass du auf einen Schiff der Allianz bist?“ „Ich kann ihre aller Besorgnis verstehen und habe mich einer strengen Selbstkontrolle unterworfen. Bis jetzt deutet nichts auf die Verehrung der alten Maschinen hin. Danke der Nachfrage.“ „Ok… Dann hab ich nun eine Frage, ich habe mir das alles nämlich nochmal überlegt. Wie konnten die Geth von den Reapern übernommen werden? Nach der Sache mit den Heretics, die von den Geth doch eigentlich geächtet und verachtet waren, dachte ich eher, dass sich die Geth sofort jeden Kampf gegen sie anschließen würden.“ Kopernikus und Legion schauten sich an und es entstand eine kleine Pause. Schließlich sagte Kopernikus: „In diesem Falle waren wir nicht ganz ehrlich. Um unseren Ruf zu wahren, haben wir eine Falschinformation erzählt.“ „Was meinst du damit?“ „Die Geth wurden nicht von den Reapern übernommen. Sie haben nur deren Angebot angenommen. Die Entscheidung wurde durch den Angriff der Quarianer provoziert, davor war sich der ganze Geth-Konsens einig, dass ein solches Bündnis niemals zustande kommen wird.“ „Dann habt ihr uns doch hintergangen! Verdammt! Wieso sollte ich euch dann noch helfen, wenn ihr freiwillig zu Reaper-Sklaven wurdet?!“ „Nicht alle haben das gewollt und bestätigt. Es gab viele Splittergruppen, die sich kurz nach der Entscheidung losgelöst hatten. Die meisten im Föderationsgebiet. Wir wurden das Opfer unseres „Selbsterhaltungstriebes“. Ich selber, und damit auch viele meiner Anhänger, habe diese Sache auch abgelehnt und bin dem Haupt-Konsens seitdem ferngeblieben.“, entgegnete Kopernikus. „Aber die Föderationsgeth wurden trotzdem übernommen.“ „Ja, weil sich die Splittergruppen nicht ganz abgeschirmt hatten. Ihr Haupt-Server ist immer noch bei Tikkun, die Reaper hatten ein leichtes Spiel auch auf diesem ihre Software zu installieren. Nur Geth, die vollkommen unabhängig von sämtlichen Haupt-Servern agieren, waren nicht betroffen. Durch unseren Virus konnten sich diese anderen Geth befreien und haben sich über das EDI-Netzwerk auf gesicherten und unabhängigen Servern installiert. Natürlich nach vielen Sicherheitsüberprüfungen.“ „Es stimmt. Kopernikus und mittlerweile etwa 100.000 andere Geth-Programme laufen über Wing-Server, die über das ganze Föderationsgebiet verteilt sind. Nur wenn sie ihre physischen Körper in die Nähe eines Geth-Servers bringen und manuell eine aktuelle Kopie ihrer Software darauf einbringen, können sie mit den Haupt-Konsens kommunizieren.“, klinkte sich EVI ein. „Ok. Dann kann ich dir also vertrauen. Und bei Legion mach ich mal ein Zweckbündnis. Also, wenn ich euch vorhin richtig verstanden habe, haben die Geth das nur gemacht, weil die Quarianer angegriffen haben und sie nicht sterben wollten? Das ist ein ehrwürdiger Grund, auch wenn man dafür immer noch seine Seele an den Teufel verkaufen musste. Wenn die Sache vorbei ist, müssen die Geth etliche Sicherheitstests und erneut den gesamten Aufnahmeprozess der Föderation durchmachen. Ist euch das klar?“ „Ja. Uns war das bereits bewusst, als wir darüber abstimmten.“, antwortete Legion. „Sehr gut. Ich fass es zwar immer noch nicht, aber ok. Ich glaube euch. Wie gehen wir jetzt vor? EVI, kannst du das Kurzstreckensignal orten?“ „Nein, es sind einfach zu viele Störungen in der Atmosphäre, ich habe drei verschiedene Orte, und diese sind zwischen drei und neun Kilometer groß.“, antwortete EVI. „Legion?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Ich suche die Koordinaten schon für Shepard-Commander. Sollte ich sie haben, werde ich sie sofort an Kopernikus weiterleiten.“ „Wird deine Flotte kommen, Kopernikus?“ „Erst wenn Frieden herrscht.“ „Guter Plan. Erfahren durch dich und die anderen Föderationsgeth die Quarianer von der Föderation oder lasst ihr sie im Dunklen?“ „Nein. Wenn wir in Frieden zusammenleben, werden sie von uns über die Föderation informiert. Ich biete mich dann als Sprachrohr beider Spezies an.“, antwortete Kopernikus nur. „Es wird schwieriger den Schöpfern zu erklären, dass die Altairs unsere organischen Kontakte sind und wir seit knapp 150 Jahren mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten. Ich musste in diesem Sinne bereits Shepard-Commander belügen.“, warf Legion ein. „Da er nur der erste Organische des Citadel-Sektors ist, korrekt?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Genau. Bis wir diese Unwahrheit aus der Welt geschafft haben wird noch einige Zeit vergehen, vorausgesetzt, dass es Frieden zwischen Geth und Quarianer geben wird.“, erklärte Legion weiter. „Ok. Kopernikus, hast du die Möglichkeit uns loyale Geth-Programme in diesen Kampf einzubringen?“ „Leider nein. Wir mögen zwar mehr als 100.000 sein, aber uns stehen nur 1.000 mobile Plattformen zur Verfügung. Und dabei handelt es sich meistens auch nur um normale Einheiten. Keine Kommando-Plattformen oder ähnliches. Das wäre nicht gerade hilfreich.“, antwortete Kopernikus. „Da kann ich vielleicht helfen. Ich habe Shepard-Commander den Ort eines Geth-Servers auf Rannoch mitgeteilt. Von ihn aus werden Jägerstaffeln befehligt. Wenn Sie loyale Geth in diesem Gebiet brauchen, werde ich versuchen einige der Programme umzustimmen. Diese werden auch für sämtliche anderen Projekte zugänglich.“, schlug Legion vor. „Klingt gut. Aber das muss Shepard nicht wissen, ok?“ „Verstanden.“ „Na dann. Hoffentlich haben wir nach dieser ganzen Sache die 50.000 Schiffe fassende Flotte der Quarianer und die genauso große Flotte der Geth auf unserer Seite. Aria Luxtran i Arian Aspretion.“ Nachdem beide Hologramme verschwunden waren, fragte EVI nur: „Was halten Sie davon?“ „Ich meine, dass die Aufnahmegespräche sehr interessant verlaufen werden… Ach ja, und ich muss Hackett vielleicht vorwarnen das entweder von meiner Seite oder von Shepard aus einige Geth-Kommandoeinheiten kommen werden. Nicht das es wieder beinahe-Herzinfarkte wie bei der Rachnigeschichte gibt…“ EVI schmunzelte kurz, schließlich hatte sie diese Geschichte erst weitergegeben. „Hier gibt es fürs erste nichts mehr zu tun. Uns sind die Hände gebunden, bis die Koordinaten für diese Kurzstreckenanlage vorliegen und selbst das muss ich wohl nur noch wegen meines Versprechens machen. Gibt es irgendwo ein richtig dringendes Anliegen?“ „Nein… Moment, oh doch. Ah… das wird Sie interessieren. Das ist eine halböffentliche Korrespondenz zwischen Admiral Hackett und Techtron. Sie ist nur einigen Wissenschaftler noch zugänglich, und eben Ihnen.“ „Worum geht es?“ „Haben Sie zusätzliche Patrouillen beim Tiegel-Projekt angeordnet?“ „Nein, nur die zwei, die du neulich live gesehen hast.“ „Dann ist es wirklich interessant. Vielleicht sprechen Sie Admiral Hackett das nächste Mal darauf an.“ „Zeig her.“ Etliche Briefe und sogar einige kleine Videomitschnitte bildeten sich vor ihr. Sie schaute einige der Sachen durch. „Unbekannte Schiffe? Schiffe, die einfach auftauchen und wieder verschwinden? Sie haben kein momentan benutztes Design. Harch, ich seh die Registrierungszeichen auf diesen verwackelten Videos nicht. Aber wenn es wichtiger wäre, hätte sich Hackett wegen diesem Anliegen schon längst persönlich bei mir gemeldet.“ „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, hat er das. Aber das kam nie bei Ihnen oder mir an. Der Verbindungsversuch lief ins Leere und seitdem hat er es nicht mehr versucht.“ „Was? Aber ich hab doch erst vor einigen Wochen mit ihm über QVK geredet. Außerdem gibt es da ja noch das wöchentliche Meeting, wo die Erfolge und Misserfolge der Woche erwähnt werden. Da kam das auch nie rüber.“ „Das Meeting läuft über das EDI-Netzwerk, aber es stimmt, er hat nie auch nur irgendwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt.“ „Hm… Irgendwer scheint zu verhindern, dass ich mir das genau anschaue. Und du steckst ganz sicher nicht dahinter?“ EVI wirkte kurz verwundert. „Nein, warum sollte ich?“ „Man weiß nie. Ok, wenn nicht in zehn Sekunden irgendwas mit den Geth passiert oder der Kurzstreckensender auftaucht werde ich Hackett nach dieser Sache fragen und mich ihr annehmen; dann kann ich das mit den Geth-Plattformen auch gleich klären.“, meinte sie lächelnd. Ein kleiner Countdown tauchte auf. Nachdem er abgelaufen war blickte sie auf die aktuellen Berichte und die System-Karte. „Ok, nichts passiert. Ich geh runter in den Komm-Raum und du versucht Hackett irgendwie vorzuwarnen.“ EVI schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf und verschwand, zusammen mit den anderen Hologrammen. Phoenixclaw stand geduldig vor dem QVK-Terminal und wartete. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis das QVK-Gerät von den Kondensatoren genügend Saft für ein stabiles Hologramm bekam. Die Feineinstellung hatte wegen der wenigen Gespräche über diese Plattform nie stattgefunden. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ging es sofort los: „Danke, dass Sie Zeit für dieses Gespräch finden konnten. Hat Ihnen meine KI erzählt, was ich alles besprechen möchte?“ „Ja. Sie wollen Geth-Kommandanten für den Tiegel holen?“ „Ich habe nur gefragt, ob das möglich sei. Außerdem werden sie nicht von mir, sondern sehr wahrscheinlich von Commander Shepard eingebracht, der sich deswegen auch noch melden wird.“ „Das will ich hoffen. Bei den Rachni kam der Bericht etwas spät, wir hatten zahlreiche Zusammenbrüche und Panikattacken. Es ist gut, dass Sie mich darauf im Voraus hinweisen. EVI meinte außerdem, dass es da noch etwas zu klären gäbe. Sie war aber nicht ganz konkret.“ „Haben Sie schon mal eine von EVI selbst erstellte und signierte Nachricht erhalten? Wenn ich nicht alles definiere kommt immer so etwas heraus. Aber, ja. Es geht um unbekannte Schiffe in der Nähe des Tiegel-Projektes. Ich habe durch Zufall davon erfahren und da momentan keiner weiß, ob ich weiteren Patrouillen angesetzt habe, liegt vieles im Dunklen.“ „Sie wurden nicht benachrichtigt? Techtron versicherte mir, dass er sich an Sie wenden würde.“, meine Hackett verwundert. „Das ist bist jetzt nicht passiert, erklärt aber, warum Sie in den anderen Gesprächen nie davon erzählt haben. Was genau ist da los? Tauchen die Schiffe einfach so auf? Wie vor fünf Jahren?“ „Anscheinend. Es befinden sich einige Föderationsschiffe in der Umgebung des Tiegels. Sie nehmen ihn und uns nicht als Bedrohung war und haben meistens alle Art von Tarnschilden an, aber es ist schon verdächtig wenn man am Morgen von seltsamen Sichtungen in der Nacht liest und die jeweiligen Offiziere beruhigen muss.“ „Föderationsschiffe? Ganz sicher nicht die Schiffe von Wing?“ „Die melden sich jeden Morgen über eine spezielle Frequenz und geben ihre tägliche Position durch. Die anderen Schiffe aber kommen und gehen wann immer sie wollen. Teilweise komplett sichtbar, manchmal auch nur als Flimmern.“ „Die stammen auf jeden Fall nicht von mir und normalerweise bekomme ich täglich eine Liste mit den Aufenthaltsorten sämtlicher Flotten und Flottillen. Hm… Der Tiegel ist genau dort, wo Techtron es vorgeschlagen hat. Seit dem Verschwinden der Maresha ist das Gebiet leer und unbewohnt. Die Föderation hatte nie auch nur einen Grund dort zu patrouillieren, wieso sollte sie nun anfangen? Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon? EVI?“ „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das Design der Schiffe mit keinen Design innerhalb von Citadel-Gemeinschaft oder Föderation übereinstimmt, kann es nur zwei Möglichkeiten geben. Aber bereits die eine verliert wegen der Leere des Quadranten an Bedeutung.“, dachte EVI laut nach. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Für mich klingt es sehr nach der seltsamen Flotte, die Ihnen mal begegnet ist. Haben wir vor einiger Zeit nicht auch eine sonderbare Begegnung gehabt?“ „Ja, die falsche Andromeda Ascendant… Du meintest damals, dass es sich um die Xent oder Maresha handeln könnten. Aber beide Rassen sind ausgestorben. Ich bräuchte das Reichssymbol, welches sich auf den Schiffen befindet. Es müsste sich am vorderen Viertel befinden. Erst dann kann ich genaueres sagen.“, meinte sie, ebenfalls in Gedanken. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie darüber in einen Bericht geschrieben. Das war kurz vor der Zerstörung der Blackbird, richtig?“ „Genau. Die unbekannte Flotte, die einfach auftauchte und wieder verschwand. Damals blieb aber die Zeit für mich stehen. Wenn das nicht auch mit Ihren Kommandeuren passiert, handelt es sich schon mal nicht um die Xent.“ „Admiral Phoenixclaw, Sie sollten das trotzdem noch in Betracht ziehen. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass die Xent als Aufgestiegene gelten, also ein Zeit-Raumverständnis haben, welches höchstens noch von erfahrenen Astreus und Priestern erfasst werden kann.“, fügte EVI an. „Hm… Da hast du auch wieder recht. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall darum kümmern. EVI, weißt du noch diese seltsame Meldung von Captain Neura? Sie meinte, ebenfalls so etwas gesehen zu haben.“, fragte Phoenxiclaw zu ihrer KI. „Neura sprach aber explizit von Maresha. Sie hat immerhin das Design der Maresha noch aus erster Hand gekannt. Ich werde mich dahingehend mal erkundigen.“ „Ok. Ich brauche auf jeden Fall die Reichszeichen. Wenn es sich um die Xent handelt, kann ich nichts machen, sie starben lange vor dem Aufstieg der Altairs aus, womit es keine Aufzeichnungen in unseren Archiven gibt. Sind es allerdings die Maresha, würde das alles nur noch seltsamer machen, da sich selbige in die Luft gesprengt haben.“ „Wo ist der Unterschied in diesen Spezies?“ „Die Xent gelten als die Erbauer der Zents und brachten den Gründern der Föderation vieles bei. Sie verschwanden einfach. Die Maresha dagegen waren eine technologisch enorm fortgeschrittene Rasse, die sich besonders für die Menschheit und ihren Fortschritt interessierten, sich dann aber wegen eines lange zurückliegenden Fehlers selbst auslöschten. Beide hatten die Ressourcen für diese Flotte und beide haben einen Grund beim Tiegel aufzutauchen.“ „Verstehe. Ich werde versuchen noch einiges über diese Schiffe herauszufinden. Das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann, sind paranoide Raumschiffkommandeure.“ „Danke, das würde mir viel rätseln ersparen, außerdem muss ich dann keine Spähschiffe schicken, was eher kontraproduktiv wäre.“ Hackett nickte nur in Gedanken. „Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie mit mir klären wollen?“ „Wie ergeht es Oleg Petrovsky?“, fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Eine erste Befragung an Bord der Kilimanjaro hat leider nicht viel gebracht. Die Situation änderte sich erst als einige Verhörexperten mit „freundlichem Gruß“ von Admiral Lucius Rekita geschickt wurden. Petrovsky gibt seine Informationen zwar immer noch sehr spärlich aus, und es dauert immer eine Weile bis wir wissen ob sie war sind, aber wenigstens kommt schon etwas. Ich habe erfahren, dass sie mit ihrem Vorgesetzten drohen, sollte er sich weigern.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ja, das ist Rekita. Darin ist er ganz groß. Ok, danke für Ihre Zeit. Ich werde mich um diese seltsame Flotte kümmern. Phoenixclaw Ende.“ Hackett nickte nur, worauf das Hologramm verschwand. Sie lächelte etwas. „Komm schon Galaxie! Gibt mir persönlich was zu tun! Ich will nicht nur auf meinem Schiff sitzen!“, rief sie nur. Diesen Wunsch hätte sie sich verkneifen sollen… Ende von Kapitel XX Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)